Mia Cimmar
Profile Name: Mia Cimmar Age: Transformation: Kangaroo Rat (Endangered) Zodiac: Birthday: March 21 Height: Weight: Bloodtype: A Relatives *Trixie Cimmar (Sister) *Maria Cimmar (Mother) *Thomas Cimmar (Father) Nicknames Little mouse - By her mom History Born as one of the Mew projects to Maria Cimmar, before she was born the DNA of the Kangaroo Rat was injected in her and soon she came out a healthy baby girl. Over the years, both Mia and her sister felt different from other kids. Then when they both got older, their mother told them about being Mew Mews and the sister fought the infested animals, until one day the Cyniclons came and took their mother, making the sisters leave America with their father all the way to Tokyo to find Elliot. Mia first met Zoey when a picture of hers got away and Zoey helped her get it, then Trixie found them and welcomed Zoey at their house, but then Zoey rushed to the Café, telling her new friends to visit tomorrow. Tomorrow came, so Mia and Trixie meet the rest of Zoey's friends in the closed Café, but soon, the watches on the girls beep and they transformed in from of the Mews and left to the amusement park. Once there, the Cyniclons returned their mother to them, but she was passed out, then a flash of light happened and a kangaroo monster stood before them and learned that its their mom. After the fight, the Cyniclons got away, leaving a mad and scared Mia to take her sister home. Then the next day, the sisters were fighting their mom again, Mia blocking the blows for Trixe, but then the rest of the Mews came to help. With the help of her sister, Zoey and the memory of what their mother said, she overcome her fear, helped the Mews and freed their mother and returned home. Three days later, Mia and Trixe decided to stay in Tokyo and worked at the Café with their mom's permission and to help their new friends. Personality Motherly and strong-willed, she does her best to make her family happy. Being a hard-worker, she gets a little overboard, but in her free time enjoys drawing. Sometimes she enjoys to daydream for new ideas to draw, but is still able to help when trouble comes. Forms In her Mew Mew form, her hair and eyes turns silver, she gains two mouse ears and a tail. Her outfit is almost similer to Mint's outfit but only with a black ribbon on the front. Relationships Trixie Her little sister, she always watched out for her since the day she was born and would do anything to protect her sister, even if she had a crush on Dren. Likes and dislikes Likes *Drawing *Her family Dislikes *Her family in harms way *Not being able to help Quotes *Silver brush stroke-Her attack. *Every day is like a canvas, just paint your day 'Gallery' Image:Mia_Cimmar_(Normal_look).jpg| I'm very proud of this drawing ^^ Image:Kangaroo-rat.jpg| What a kangaroo rat looks like Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Gray Mews Category:Heroes Category:Hikaruyami-having fun* Category:Weapon Users: Stationery